Tied Up Encounters
by mysteriousblackcat
Summary: She hated him, she absolutely hated him, ever since the 1rst day she met him at the movie theatre. So why was it that she had to be tied to him by the wrist with a stupid magical whip! Better summary inside. Amuto!
1. 1rst Encounter: a movie

"comedy!" I stared at the tiny red headed cheerleader waving her pom-poms in the air her small pink outfit bouncing. Her hair was in a pony-tail held together on her head by a heart shaped clip followed by her pink visor. "romance! Desu!" I lightly smiled at the sight of the yellow-green haired girl with her little green and light green cooking outfit on. An apron keeping back her hair with her dark green ballet-like shoes going perfect with her little dress. I then glanced at the blue haired girl with a blue hat on her head covering up most of her hair as she barely looked up from the drawing she was working on. Her little brown bag carrying all of her drawing and sketching materials she needed off to her side. Her little blue, painters outfit matching her hair as well as her blue pencil. "adventure." I sighed with a slight groan as I walked upon the side-walk, heading towards the movie theatre. I quickly glanced at my little red rectangular pouch that was at my side to see if the yellow egg with diamonds and black rope-like marks on it had stirred….at least a little bit. It hadn't.

"Ran, Suu, Miki…..why don't we see a movie with all 3 in it? It may be easier." And I wouldn't have to hear it from all of you when we got home that we didn't see that kinda've movie. "hai!!!!" All 3 cheered at my suggestion. I smiled sighing with relief inwardly. Hi, I'm 15 year old Hinamori Amu. If you don't already, the 3 little companions that I've been talking to, debating which movie to see, were my shugo charas. Or, guardian charas as my friends would call them.

I actually have 4, though Dia hasn't re-hatched yet. Why I say "re-hatched" is because, after a fight with an enemy of mine, she finally hatched though returned only telling me that, when my light shined, she would come back. I groaned. Why couldn't she have been more specific damnit?! I don't even get the meaning of her words. Anyway, Ran is my more atheletic and cheery chara. Suu my more sweet and good at cooking chara. And Miki, my more artistic And stubborn side. They have their flaws….and annoyances…but I still love them.

"yay! Movies! Movies! We get to go to the movies!" a small smile touched my lips As Ran cheered about. I looked up to see that we had finally made it to the movies after a long walk. I looked up at the list of movies and found the perfect one that'd I'd been wanting to see and knowing that the girls would love it. "mall cop please." "aren't u a little young to be at the movie theatre's alone miss?" I looked up at the cashier who handed me my ticket and rolled my eyes. "oh please, I'm 15." Thank Kami I could pull off my "cool-and-spicy" attitude whenever I needed or wanted to. "pervert.." I muttered under my breath as I walked into the theatre handing my ticket to the admission stan then receiving it back. I was wearing a white shirt with a pink jacket and a black skirt that showed most of my curves. I had let my pink hair flow down my back half-way with only a small red-x clip in my hair keeping it from coming into my face.

A lot of the boys I knew would always stare at me. It was annoying and disgusting. I quietly, walked up to the counter where you would by all the sweets for the movies and Asked for a large popcorn, redvines, and 1 large raspberry-iced tea. The girls cheered for the movie as we made our way down the hall and into the movie theatre. I sat on the very top row in the theatre for all the other spots were occupied except for another seat to the right of me. I unclipped my red carrier bad connected to my waist, placed it on my lap, and peered inside it. "is this seat occupied?" I was too busy looking at Dia's egg to answer the deep husky voice so I just shook my head and said "no."

I heard the seat get pushed down as I closed the carrier. Ran, Miki, and Suu were drinking our raspberry tea when I heard a choking sound and looked up at them. They instantly flew inside my carrier. I cocked an eyebrow when I heard Ran whisper, "he has a shugo chara of his own." My eyes opened wide. What?! How can a man I just met who asked to sit next to me have a shugo chara?! Was that even possible?! Well, by the looks of it, I guess he hasn't noticed my chara's just yet. Let's hope it stays that way. I took the opportunity to glance at the boy to my right. His hair was a deep blue color, it surrounded his face like a cats. His eyes matching his hair were beautiful. He was dressed in all black. He's strikingly handsome ill give him that. But, I hardly know the dude, plus he looks around 17 so I probably don't have a chance with him. And sitting on his shoulder was a small little cat-like figure. His hair was a purple as well as his ears and tail. He had big purple paws in place of his hands and feet, his eyes were the same color as mine. A deep gold. He was wearing black shorts and a sleeveless black shirt with a cross in the middle of it.

The midnight blue haired boy caught my glance and smirked. I gave him a bored expression. His eyes held a hint of amusement. "what're YOU looking at?" "you who's staring at me." I glared. He smirked. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat. I felt his eyes on me as I stared at the screen and turned to glare at him again. "you got something to say or are you just gonna watch me during the whole movie?" He smirked..yet again. "mmmm both." I groaned. "what do you want?" He continued to stare at me as I stared back. He turned his head with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "never mind." I raised a fist with a terrible glare about to hurt him when I grabbed my arm and took a deep breath. I turned back into my seat to wait for the movie to begin. Geeze!! I don't even know him and he's already gotten on my last nerves! The movie had begun when I felt Ran, Miki, and Suu on my left side. I smiled and continued to watch the movie.

During the movie I felt his eyes on me several times. It was hard not to glare back at him, but I some how made it through the movie without even looking at him once. When the movie was finally over I was one of the 1rst to get out of the theatre. I needed to get away from this creep as soon as I can. Unfortunately, he's was right on my heels when I exited. He was still following me as I made my way outside. Ok that's it! He's really starting to piss me off!! I turned around abruptly to stop him right in his tracks. It worked. He held a surprised expression. I glared at him for what seemed the 3rd time since I've met him. "will you quit following me?! Geeze your like a freaking cat who won't leave me alone!" He eyed me suspiciously then smirked. I put my hand on top of the red pouch that held all 4 of my chara's.

I was glad that I had told them to go inside. "a cat eh?" "Yes! Damnit! Can you not hear well or something?" My hands were at my sides balled into fists. "say, you wouldn't know anything about a shugo chara, would you?" I felt my anger turn into a bit of fear. I swallowed slowly and continued to glare at him. "shugo chara's? what the hell is that? I don't know a damn thing about it." He lifted his head, keeping his eyes on me. "Hinamori Amu." I gasped and looked at him in shock. "h-how do you know my name?!" He smirked. " I knew I recognized you from somewhere. Do you not know who I am?" I shook my head still wide-eyed. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I stared at him for a few moments trying to remember where I heard that name before. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" I repeated the words as my brain finally clicked. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!" "finally. I was beginning to think that you were slower then I thought."

I glared. "so? What does the most "popular" kid at my school want with me?" That's right. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was one of the most popular kid at seiyo high. Almost every single girl at my school thought he was so hot and cute and that they wanted to marry him. Almost though. I was that exception. I thought he was just some stuck up kid. It annoyed me. No wonder I'm so annoyed by him. I blew a piece of hair out of my face. "this "popular" kid wants to talk to you." I scoffed. " well I don't want to talk to you." He smirked. "that "cool-and-spicy" trick doesn't work on me." I glared daggers at him. I turned around and began walking again. He appeared in front of me. The smirk was still planted on his face. "someone doesn't like to be seen through now does she?" "shut up." I pushed him aside and walked forward. He stayed where I had pushed him with a smirk on his face. "later….Amu." He emphasized my name just to tick me off. I walked quickly and finally slowed once I had gotten a fair distance away from the movie theatres. "Geeze…he's annoying." I looked up to find that the sky had gotten dark and gasped.

I started running in the direction of my house. "CRAP IM GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!!" I heard Miki speak up from my pouch. "good going Amu-chan. Your parents are going to kill you." I groaned. "Miki your not helping!!" I raced down the street almost running into some people when my house finally came into view. I leaned against the wall next to the door as I panted from the long run. I pushed my hand into my pocket and brought out a gold key. I entered it into the door knob, turned it, then opened the door. "I'm home!" I called out as I slipped my shoes off and closed the door. There was no reply as I walked into the kitchen. "They must not be home yet." I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I un-hooked the pouch that was at my hip. I opened it to hear light snoring. I smiled. Their already asleep. I looked at my watch and read 8:30. I closed the pouch then fell onto my bed with a sigh. Man, what a day. Kami I hope I don't run into Ikuto on Monday. I'm really not in the mood to see that damn smirk again. He'll probably just say something stupid again or bother me. Damn him. I groaned and turned on my side hugging my pillow.

I closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep. But for some reason. I just couldn't get his face out of my mind. It was annoying. I groaned and hit my face with the pillow. I filled my head with thoughts of Tadase-kun and finally fell asleep. Little did I know at the time, that there was a black cat watching me through the glass doors of my balcony.

That's where my adventure really began.


	2. 2nd Encounter: at school

Beep! Beep! Beep! I groaned and slammed my hand on the alarm clock. Geeze, Monday already? I slowly sat up, and walked over to wear 3 little eggs lay. "Ran, Miki, Suu, time to get up." Ran was the 1rst to come out of her Pink egg rubbing her eyes with one hand.

"Ohayou, Amu-chan." I smiled at them as Miki and Suu finally emerged as well.

"Ohayou, Minna." I walked over to my closet and opened the doors to it finding my school uniform and slowly, putting it on. I walked to the mirror and began brushing my hair out with my red brush.

I left it down with only an X clip on the side of my head, too tired to do anything else. My eyes half closed, I opened the door and slowly walked down the stairs,Ran, Miki, and Suu floating behind me. Suddenly, Ami came running up to me bouncing up and down.

"Oneechan! Oneechan! Ami wants you to walk her to school today!!" I sighed.

"Ami, I walked you to school 3 times last week." Tears began to form in her eyes, and a pout on her face began to form.

"b-but, pweease?!" I took a step back with my Arms raised. Why? Why did she always have to use this face on me?! "Amu-Chan….its just today, I'm sure you can handle it."

I looked up at Miki and nodded. "Alright Ami, I'll walk you to school today." She started bouncing up and down.

"Yay!!!" She suddenly spotted the 3 floating characters near my shoulders and yelled, "Shugo Kara's!! Shugo Kara's!!" They screamed and quickly floated away. She chased after them.

Poor guys, I'll have to keep them away from her for a while After all the things she's done to them. I grabbed a piece of toast and head towards the door, not really feeling that hungry. I slipped on my shoes and turned my head when my name was called to look back.

"Arigato, Amu-Chan. We'll take her to school for the rest of the week if you like. We know you've been taking her to school a lot lately, so we decided we'll give you a break."

I smiled lightly and nodded. "Hai, mamma. Ja ne." She smiled back at me and called Ami over.

Ami came bounding up to the door holding a very dizzy Ran, Miki, and Suu.

"Amu-chaaann. Are we almost to her school?" I shook my head and whispered. "No but don't worry. Her schools only a few minutes away remember? It won't take that long."

They all nodded. "Haaaiii." I smiled then turned around and opened the door carrying my brown, suitcase like bag over my shoulders, and walked out.

Ami skipped the whole way to her school singing, "shugo Kara's, shugo Kara's!!" I slapped my forehead. Man, I hope she doesn't act this way if she gets her own Shugo Chara. IF, she gets her own Shugo Chara.

We stopped in front of her school. I looked down at Ami. "Alright Ami, its time for you to go to school."

She looked up at me and smiled brightly. "Ok oneechan! Bye Shugo Kara's!!" She handed me Ran, Miki, and Suu, then waved and raced up to her school. I held the 3 in my hands while i smiled at Ami disappearing from my view. I'll never regret having her as my little sister.

I looked down at the small little figures in my hand. "Daijoubu?" "hai!" They shook their heads and slowly floated up. Miki had a smirk on her face. "sooo, Amu-Chan. Are you excited about school today?"

"eh?" I looked at her confused and began walking towards the direction of my school.

Ran, and Suu giggled with their eyes closed while Miki's smirk only grew. "What are you guys talking about?" She turned around with a smirk and her hands on her hips. Her head turned a bit to look back at mine.

"betsuni" was all she said. I made a face at her. "Mouuu, tell me!! What do you guys mean by that?"

They giggled one more time before running into the red case clipped at my side. "HEY TELL ME DAMNIT!!!" My hands were at my sides in a tight fist. I continued walking when they didn't answer me.

"Geeze, what were they talking about?" I shrugged. "well….by the way they were talking. I'm sure ill find out later." I suddenly felt hot breath near my ear.

"you do know that talking to your self is strange." My eyes opened wide and a blush made its way to my cheeks. Even though I knew exactly who had spoken into my ear, I turned around and instantly grew stiff. S-so….that's what they were…..talking about….

"I-IKUTO?!!!"


	3. 3rd Encounter: Where are we going?

Hi minna!! Ya know, I've learned that, when I write in big paragraphs, I make the story A LOT better. So from now on, I'm going to write in paragraphs! So, onto chapter 3!! And I'll hopefully fix chapter 2 in the future!

"I-IKUTO?!!"

His dark blue eyes were filled with amusement as I gazed into them, his face bore a smirk. I quickly recovered and folded my arms with a glare at him. "I wasn't talking to myself!!" He raised an eyebrow. "oh? And who were you talking to then?" My eyes widened. _Damn, he's got me there._ I turned around and continued walking, eyes closed trying to ignore him. "oh be quiet. Is there even a reason for you to come and bother me like this?" I listened to his footsteps as he continuously followed me……just like a Saturday. _Damn bastard._

"yes, there is….one reason.." I rolled my eyes. "oh yeah? And what's that?" I turned around to face him but was a little confused when I saw that he had a serious expression. "nani?" He took a few steps towards me and continued to gaze at me through his deep azure eyes. "do you really want to know?" I nodded, even more curious then before. He leaned forward a bit, so that our faces were less then a few inches apart. I felt my cheeks begin to warm but struggled to keep myself from blushing.

"well, w-what is it?" He let out a sigh. I couldn't help it as my cheeks flushed a light pink from the breath he had blown into my face. He inched forward and his head went passed my face and he spoke softly into my right ear. "I'm interested in you." I froze automatically, my face going a red. He pulled back with a smirk on his face and let out a laugh. "hahaha, your so fun to tease." My eyes widen and I glared at him. "you jerk!!! Why don't you just leave me alone!! Its not funny to tease someone like that!!."

"Aww, Amu, you don't really mean that do you?" "yes I do!!" I pushed him and began walking ahead of him. He continued to follow me. _of course….that damn bastard!!! _I turned around abruptly ready to tell him off, when, I realized I was glaring at empty space. I immediately lost my anger and was filled with shock. "hey….where'd he go?" "behind you." I jumped. "AHH!!!" I fell on the floor and gazed up at the smirking Ikuto. "h-how did you do that?!" He reached out a hand to help me up. I took it without thinking. "I'd tell you…." He pulled me into a hug against him. _Damnit, I should've thought twice before I grabbed his damned hand. _

I put my hands on chest , trying to pull back but was unsuccessful and blushed. "but it's a secret." "huh?" I looked up at him and he let go. I stood where I was. _secret? What did he mean by 'secret'? _I gazed after him as he stuffed his hands into his pockets then looked back. "Ja ne….._Amu." _Then, as soon as he appeared…he was gone. _Just like a cat. _Ran, Miki, and Suu floated near my head. "so cool…." I glanced at Miki and shook my head with a light smile. "I don't know what you see in that guy Miki, but….he is kinda cool….in his own..special way."

All 4 of us laughed. It was true though…..I'd never admit it to anyone other then my chara's but….he was pretty cool. _Whoa whoa whoa WHOA! Did I just THINK that?! What is wrong with me? I don't like him, I like Tadase-kun! _I shook my head trying to get him out of my mind and continued walking. I let out a sigh and listened to what Ran, Miki, and Suu were talking about for the rest of the way.

"cat's are cute!"

"no, dogs Are cute!"

"no! Rabbits are cute!"

I laughed lightly at the 3. _Man, this is gonna be a long day. _I approached the gates to seiyo high and opened the case to the red, square-pouch at my side. Signaling for the girls to get in for now. "haii!!"

I heard them exclaim brightly before flying inside of their eggs. I closed the box and continued walking with a straight, and emotion-less face. I was already a bit run-down from the encounter with Ikuto earlier so putting on my cool-and-spicy character today, was not that hard.

As I walked into the classroom I spotted Rima and walked over to her desk which was seated next to mine. "ohayou Rima." she glanced up at me with a light, light smile. "ohayou, Amu." I sat down in my seat and began to carry a conversation with Rima. We talked for about 10 minutes before Sensei finally walked into class. "ohayou! Minna-san!" "ohayou! Sensei!"

I blinked my eyes lazily as I stared out the window of the classroom. I was busy in my own little world when I suddenly saw Ikuto walking away from the school. I furrowed my eyebrows together in wonder when I saw that he was not alone. On his shoulder was the small cat-like figure I had seen at the movie theatre by him. I stood up from my chair and walked to the teacher's desk. "I don't feel very good…you mind if I go to the nurse?" I was still in character as I asked this question when sensei shook her head and handed me a pass.

As I walked out of the classroom I could hear murmurs of, "cool-and-spicy!" "oh my god she's so cool!". I rolled my eyes at all of it and quickly walked outside of the classroom and into the hallway. I started running from there and didn't stop until I was outside and Ikuto had come into view.

"motte!! Ikuto!!" I walked up to him panting lightly with my hands placed on my hips and sent him a glare. He turned and gave me a surprised expression before it turned back into another amused one and raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you doing out here right now…._Amu_?" "I could ask you the same thing…..Ikuto." I heard a cat-like snicker and glanced at the small cat figure. "maybe she likes you Ikuto, nya!" I glared at the small figure. "you think I would like some perverted jerk like him?!!" "NYA!!! SHE CAN SEE ME!!!!" He quickly ran behind Ikuto. "of course I can you little rat!!" "nya!! I am not a rat!! I'm a cat!!" He poked his head out from behind Ikuto's shoulder with a small glare. I raised my fist up to him. "well your soon gonna be DEAD if you keep it up!!" "NYA!!!" He hid completely again behind Ikuto.

I sighed before looking at Ikuto's face. He held a surprised yet amused expression. "so you CAN see them…." Was all I heard him mutter before he narrowed his eyes. "so you do know what Shugo Chara's are eh?" My eyes widened. _Crap! He caught me! _I let out another sigh and nodded. "Hai." "so where are yours?" I shrugged my shoulders. "probably with the others." He raised an eyebrow. "it's none of your business!" He shrugged his shoulders this time. "just curiosity but…." He drew his face closer to mine. "why did you come all this way out here to see me?"

I paused and look down. _That's right….Why DID I come out here? _I continued to look down until my chin was lifted and my eyes were gazing into deep blue one's. "It's fine…you don't have to answer the question. Just follow me." And with that he turned around and began walking with his hands in his pockets and a calm expression donned on his face. "hm." I quickly began following him, staying only 2 or 3 feet behind him. The only question that was on my mind though was….

_Where in the world was he taking me?_


	4. 4th Encounter: oh kami help me!

_**Hi minna-san!!! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Yeah I know, I take to long to update….-_-…..baka me, anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara!!! Unfortunately….. **_

"_Ikuto…..where are we going?" I walked slowly behind Ikuto as I followed him away from school. I stared at the back of his head waiting for an answer. Which I never got. I sighed but continued after him. Well, at least we it was 7__th__ period when I had asked to go to the nurse. But then it was the beginning of 7__th__ period…..I let out another sigh. __I hope the guardian's understand._

"you know, for a 15 year-old girl you sure sigh a lot." I glanced up at Ikuto to see him looking back at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk adorned on his face. I rolled my eyes. "I've just got a lot on my mind." He leaned back a bit his hands in his pockets. "oh? Like what?" "like where in the world your taking me?" He looked back in front of him as we continued walking. "I didn't force you to come with me. You can go back anytime."

I didn't reply for a bit as I looked down, my face full of confusion still following him. _Why _did_ I go with him? Was it because I wanted to? Because of boredom? Wait, did I just say _wanted_ to?! No no, I'm just imagining things. I hardly know the guy, I can't already have a crush on him! _I shook my head then looked up with A smile and quickened my pace to walk side-by-side with him.

I looked up at him with a smile to see him staring down at me blankly. "well I can't stop now, now can I?" His eyes widen a bit, but then he smirked a bit and looked back ahead of him. "I guess not." As I walked beside him I suddenly noticed that he was carrying a white violin case. _Ikuto plays the violin? I wonder if he's good…..he must enjoy it if he carries it with him every where, even when leaving school instead of leaving it in his strings locker._

As I was staring at the white case I glanced at the handle on it and noticed a key Attached to it. When I stared at it for a little more longer I noticed that it was very similar to my humpty lock. In fact, it looked exactly like it except that it was a key instead of a lock. _That's funny. Why would _Ikuto_ of all people have a key, that fit my lock? _I unconsciously put a hand over the middle of my chest where the humpty lock hung around my neck. It was hidden under my shirt so no one would see for cautious reasons.

Ikuto looked back to see where I was staring. I glanced up at him then turned my head to stare ahead of me. "g-gomeii!!" He continued to stare at me then looked down at my hand. I felt my cheek heat and removed my hand. "what were you holding?" _He hadn't noticed it had he?! _"n-nani?" I looked up at him to see him looking back down at me with a face full of curiosity . "you were clutching something underneath your shirt. What?"_ Crap he had noticed. _"I-it was nothing."

He continued to stare at me then suddenly stopped and turned to face me. I stopped as well and turned my body a bit towards him. "what's wrong Ikuto?" He took a few steps towards me before smirking and turning his to the right just a bit. "What're you hiding _Amu?_" "h-hiding? W-what do you mean?" He shook his head with a slight chuckle. "man, and I thought you weren't that stupid." My eyes widened with anger. I raised a fist at him and took a step towards him. "are you calling me stupid?!!"

He smirked. "hmmm, I don't know. Why don't you just think about what I had said?" "eh?" I thought about for a moment then suddenly glared at him. "you were calling me stupid!!!" He gave a small laugh and continued walking. "h-hey!!! It isn't funny!!" I ran after him to catch up but instead crashed into him when he suddenly stopped. "ne!!! Ikuto! Why'd you suddenly stop like that?!" On top of his head Blue cat-ears appeared with a furry blue tail to match.

"Ikuto?" I asked, in a quiet voice. I spotted Yoru floating a few inches above his shoulder with a serious expression. "Ikuto, ~nya~" Ikuto made a small nod. "I noticed it to." His arm suddenly came down in front of me as if to protect me, or keep me back. I stayed behind him and realized with dread that a dark, and extremely powerful presence was near us. I could sense it, even without Ran, Miki, and Suu's help.

_Ran, Miki, Suu? Man where are they?!_ "Amu…" Ikuto's Voice was calm and dead serious as he spoke. "call your Shugo chara." He spoke without even looking back. "I have a feeling your going to need them."

I nodded and put my hands up to my lips to make my voice louder. "Ran!!!! Miki!!!! Suu!!!!!" I called their names out again feeling a bit of nervousness in my stomach for not having them here with me. "Ran!!! Miki!!!!! Suu!!!!" "Amu-Chan!!!" I turned around to see 3 tiny figures floating quickly towards me. One red-headed, one blue-headed, and the other blondish-greenish headed. I smiled with relief as they finally reached me. "amu-chan! Where were you desu?!" "we looked all over for you!!" "we were so worried!!" I cringed a bit feeling a little bad for leaving them and not saying anything about leaving. "gomeiinasai. I couldn't find you 3 anywhere and I had followed Ikuto and thought you guys were busy."

Miki folded her arms and gave a smirk. "ohhhh so that's why you didn't say anything. You wanted to be alone with Ikuto." I heard the 3 giggle and felt my face heat up. I noticed Ikuto's ears twitch out of the corner of my eye and reddened even more. "did not!!!" The girls suddenly stopped giggling and grew serious. "amu-chan." My face grew calm as well, losing its bright redness as I turned back around, not noticing how close I was to Ikuto.

I felt the presence grow stronger and closer. And without even realizing it, that the presence was far more closer then I expected. Out of no where, a girl about my 15 or 16, near my Age, stepped out from behind the bushes to stand only a few feet ahead of us. Her hair was a dark black that reached her shoulders with a square cut with the same cut bangs just above her eyes that were a deeper black that you would swear were black holes you would be forever cursed within.

Her outfit consisted of a black T-shirt with a white skull in the middle of the front. Her pants were of black jeans with blood-red cuts on it as if she had cuts all over her legs. On the back of her shirt was written; _Death to all_ in dripping blood red. I shuddered at the sight of her. Her Aura was not pleasant, anyone would be able to tell that. Behind her floated a small figure with similar hair as hers except that her eyes were a blood-red. _something tells me she's not a pleasant person to be around. _

The chara's outfit was similar to the girls except that it was a dress with small cuts in it. Her shoes were black boots with, of course, black fish leggings. A black whip was also tied around her waist.. "aw, so _you_ are Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She stared directly at Ikuto. " Do you have business to settle with me?" He said calmly but with no kindness. Ignoring him, her gaze settled on me. Her stare unnerved me and made me shudder inwardly. "and you, must be Hinamori Amu." I stepped out from behind Ikuto to stare back at her showing none of my fear but shaking like a maniac inside with my hands at my sides in tight fists.

"how do you know our names?" I asked her, the question bothering me more then it should. She laughed a bit before answering my question. "I hunt down all who are searching for the Embryo that have a good chance of claiming it before I do. When I find them, as I have found you 2, I turn their life into a living hell." I continued to stare at her. "and how would you make that happen?" I was surprised that my voice was steady and not as shakey as I thought it would be. She narrowed her eyes.

"you annoy me greatly." Her glare seemed to intensify for I took a step back. "If you must know, I create a certain situation for that person. That certain situation turns their life into a living hell and distracts them enough to go crazy and for their chara's to even disappear. The situation can only be fixed 1 way. I've never had a person figure that 1 way out yet." My eyes widened. _What?! Their chara's even disappear?! _I took another step back. _I don't like the sound of this. I don't like it at all. But, what kind of situation could she create for me or Ikuto? That would be impossible. For if she hadn't noticed. I'm not like most people with Shugo chara's._

She smirked at me for she must have known what I was thinking. "don't worry, I've have already come up for the perfect situation for you 2. It was such a great Idea that I couldn't wait to try it out! This is the best part of the job." With the smirk still planted on her face, a skull brunet appeared on the right side of her head and with a small movement of her hand a black whip appeared within it and she immediately whipped it towards us. We both moved out of the way just on time. Ikuto going left, I going right.

I looked towards Ran and nodded. She understood my signal and went into her egg that landed on the palm of my hand. "chara-nari!! Amulet heart!!" With a flash of pink-purplish lights Ran's egg had entered my heart that was behind the humpty lock. As soon as the transformation was complete I stood a few feet away from the girl. I was wearing a pink cheerleading outfit that fit my body perfectly revealing my stomach and a little bit of frills lining the top of the top I was wearing. My hair was held up by a pink sun-visor with a giant red heart clip in my hair.

I wore pink leg warmers with pink tennis-shoes. The humpty lock was at the bottom of the V that the top I was wearing made. In my hands I held 2 dark pink pom-poms, which quickly disappeared at my command. I glanced at Ikuto, he had chara-nari with Yoru. Black Lynx I believe is what he said.

He wore a deep blue top revealing his lean lower stomach. A small white cross was at the bottom of the V of his shirt. On his wrists were finger-less dark blue gloves, on his right glove were 3 long blades as if they were a cat's claw. He wore a long dark blue that seemed almost cape-like that cut in the middle separating it behind him with red underneath. His Pants were also a dark deep blue and looked very easy to move in with a black ribbon tied on each of his legs that flowed behind him.

His cat ears and tail did not change. _I have to admit it but, he does look hot in that. Ok ok!!! Enough thinking of that!! This is SO not the time for it!! _I shook my head and turned my gaze to the girl glaring at me. "you think you can escape me that easy, Hinamori Amu?" I didn't answer her as I stared back at her.

She scoffed at me. "Rin! Rin! Their here!" _Rin? So that was her name?_ I saw Rin glance at her black chara then smirked. She stuck both of her hands in front of her and a similar black whip appeared in her left hand. She then raised her arms pointing a whip at both of us. 1 towards me, and 1 towards Ikuto.

Suddenly, out of no where, black X-characters appeared behind her, floating up so to be seen. And there wasn't just a little amount of X-characters. There were a lot. I gasped at the numbers. _There has to be at least 80 to 90!!! _My eyes widened. "h-how?!!" Her chara smirked. " there are so many lost kids here that it's pathetic." I glared at them. They both just smirked. Rin suddenly flicked her whips towards us with a loud whipping sound and yelled, "go!"

The X-characters charged both me and Ikuto. I acted quickly by reaching back and calling out, "heart rod!!" 2 heart rods appeared within my hands and I just as quickly, raised my arms in front of me to block the sudden attacks coming from the X-characters. "use-less! Use-less!" I kept hearing the same thing as I hit the ground from the ferocity of the attack. I let out a groan as my back collided with ground. "ugh.." I sat up one eye closed wincing A bit. "amu-chan!"

I looked up to see Miki and Suu looking at me with a worried expression. "I'm alright." "amu-chan! Ran! Switch!" "ok!" My transformation with Ran undid itself As she came out of her egg, and switched with Miki. "chara-nari! Amulet spade!" Miki's egg entered my heart and we instantly chara-nari'd. I now stood as Amulet spade, wearing a similar painter's outfit as Miki's. I wore light-blue, dark-blue striped leggings that were held up by 2 buckle straps underneath my dark-blue shorts. My shoes consisted of brown boots that came at least 5 or 10 inches below my knees.

I wore a blue painters hat that kept up my pink hair with a blue spade on it. I had a similar cape-like cloth behind me as Ikuto's except it was longer and more crimpt. I wore light-blue arm gloves that covered my wrists And went past my elbows. My shirt was a sleeve-less light-blue top which opened up in the middle to reveal frills. A giant dark-blue paint brush appeared in my hands as I moved closer to the X-characters. I gently, yet with smooth motion began to draw with the paint brush. "colorful canvas!" The X-characters charged right as I had unleashed the attack towards me, prisoning themselves within the colorful paint.

"yes! We got them!" "do it amu-chan!" I nodded at Miki's tiny voice coming from within me. I pointed towards them one hand on my hip, only my right side turned towards them. "open heart!" I moved my hands to form a heart in front of my own. "lock on!" Power came streaming out through my hands towards the X-characters. "use-less!!!" I heard the word being muttered before they were purified, and their white, pure heart eggs enclosed them. I smiled as they flew away to return to their rightful owners.

"Amu-chan! Ikuto's in trouble!!" "eh?!" I turned my head to the left to see Ikuto trying to block the X-character's attacks but being un-able to for Rin had some how wrapped her left whip around his right arm, pulling him into the range of attack from the X-characters. It was also the arm that held the 3 large metal claws preventing him from even attacking. "Ikuto!!" I raced towards him followed by Ran and Suu.

He was being attacked by the black magic of the X-characters when I finally came close enough to help him. I lifted my arms in front of my and suddenly a dark-blue treble clef conductors stick appeared within my hand. I waved both of my arms down then up and back down as if I was conducting in orchestra with a smile. "music…prism!!" A flood of music notes raced towards the X-characters. Knocking them away from Ikuto. "we got them!!" I glanced towards Rin to see that she had narrowed her eyes a bit with anger.

"you think you can beat me easily?" "eh?!" The X-characters had recollected them selves and were now glaring at me furiously. "ehh?!!!!!" I felt a hard slap on my wrist and was suddenly pulled harshly. "itai!!!" I fell to the ground and looked down at my left arm in horror. Wrapped around my wrist was the black whip that Rin was holding in her right hand. "awww crap!!!" Rin smirked as I stared in fear at the now charging X-characters. "amu!! Get down!" I looked past the X-characters to see that Ikuto had his right arm back and was racing after them with cat-like speed.

"ah!!" I quickly ducked my head to the ground. "slash claw!" I looked up to see that Ikuto had been able to use his Attack which scattered the remaining X-characters. He seemed to slice through thin air as he landed in front of me. "daijuobu?" His deep, smooth voice cause me to look up and nod. I slowly stood up to glare at Rin who was frowning at both of us. "Rin! Can we do it nooww?!" She looked back at her Chara then smirked as she turned back to us. _wow, she smirks just as much as Ikuto's does except not in a perverted way. _

"yes, Runo, we can." The Chara called Runo jumped for joy as Rin put the bottom of the 2 whips, 1 wrapped around Ikuto's right wrist, and the other on my left wrist together. "huh?" Ikuto held the same expression I did as we both watched her carefully. Then, suddenly the whips disappeared from her hands.

"nani?!" Ran, Miki, Suu, And I called out in unison. I looked down at my left wrist to see that the whip had disappeared from my arm. Ikuto's was the same. She gave out a heavy cackle as she raised her right arm to send the X-characters After us. "amu-chan! Get outta the way!" I nodded as I jumped to the right and Ikuto to the left. Just as we had did earlier except, that was before the whips had been wrapped around are wrists and then disappeared.

I was suddenly pulled back with great force and slammed into Ikuto's back. "ugh that hurt." I rubbed my head and back when I noticed the black whip was wrapped around my wrist again. But this time, it was connected to the whip wrapped around Ikuto's right wrist. "EHHH?!!! I THOUGHT IT WAS GONE!!"

I heard Ikuto mutter, "your too loud." then stand up and brace himself. I stared at the now charging us X-characters in horror and quickly stood up and pushed my music staff in front of me and Ikuto to block the attacks that were heading towards us.

"ugh….their..their too powerful….I can't….keep them back…for long." I pushed back with all my might causing them to lose their balance and pushed them back. "amu-chan! Why their still down!" I nodded then pointed at them with one hand on my hip and my body turned to the side towards them. "open heart!!" They were suddenly caught within the light. I turned my body to fully face them and moved my hands to form a heart in front of my own. "lock on!" Just as before, a massive amount of power came streaming out from my hands and to the X-Characters. They fell sleep right before they were yet again enclosed into their white, pure eggs. I smiled warmly as I watched them go but was called back to reality when I heard both my chara's, and Ikuto yell. "amu!! Watch out!" "otte?" I turned my head to see that a giant X that was of whole dark magic, coming straight at me. "AHHH!!" I was suddenly pulled down into Ikuto's Lap backwards, to have just barely missed the attack. When I sat up rubbing my head, not noticing I was sitting in Ikuto's lap, I looked around the park in confusion and dread. "she's gone…" I looked towards Miki who had undid our transformation. "at least….we were able to purify all the heart eggs." All 3 of them nodded then widened their eyes as they stared beneath me. "huh? What's wrong you guys?"

"a-amu-chan…." Ran and Suu said in unison. Miki just shook her head with her eyes closed and arms folded. "she's totally oblivious." "eh?" I looked down behind me to see that I was sitting in Ikuto's lap with him staring back up at me with a small smirk that he probably couldn't keep off his face.

My eyes instantly narrowed as a thick blush made its way across my cheeks. _Figures there was a catch to him saving me._ "you want to get off of me or…" He sat up and suddenly hugged me closer to him. "would like to stay like this?" "G-GET OFF OF ME!!" I instantly jumped up from his lap and watched as he slowly stood up and laughed. "pervert…" I muttered then turned around and began to walk away. "where are you going?" I ignored the small laugh that was still coming from him. "going home."

I felt him smirk behind me as he raised and arm and I was instantly pulled back by the black whip tied around my wrist that had so lovingly reappeared. "Well then, let's go home shall we?"

"WE?!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU-" I had spun around then to come face-to-face with Ikuto's smirking face as he held up his wrist that had the other end of the whip attached to it. My eyes went wide with horror as my whole body froze in that one space.

"wah……WHAT?!!!!"

**Sorry it took so long to update….rough week at school…..-_-..but spring breaks gonna be here next week so ill definitely update then!!**

**Ja ne!! ~nya~!!**


	5. 5th Encounter: new feelings begin

**Emer-chan: OMG!! GOMEN GOMEN! I'm SO sorry I didn't update during spring break!! I got SO busy! **

**Ikuto: yeah, busy hanging out with your friends**

**Emer-chan:……oodasai!!**

**Amu: hey! don't tell Ikuto to be quiet! He was just stating the truth!**

**Ikuto: awww amu, your actually sticking up for me**

**Amu: *blushes* n-no! I'm….just s-saying it because its not fair!**

**Ikuto: aww you are…. Come here, *wraps arms around Amu***

**Amu: IKUTO!! G-GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!**

**Emer-chan:….ok then…why don't you too just…get a room!**

**Ikuto: good idea! *carries amu off into another room* **

**Amu: O_O….HELP….ME!!!**

**Emer-chan: sorry amu!! I have more chapters to write!! **

**Amu: you evil person!!**

**Emer-chan: yes…yes I am…and by the way folks, since I think my little notes are too boring, amu, Ikuto, and maybe some other characters will be joining us from now on! Yay! Now, since you have hardly been in the story…Take it away Tadase-kun! **

**Tadase-kun: yay! Emer-chan does not own shugo chara or any of its charaters…just the idea of the sory.**

**Emer-chan: also, I do not support tadamu…I support amuto! No offense tadamu fans! And I call Tadase, Tadase-kun because amu wouldn't leave me alone about it….enjoy!**

"wah…..WHAT?!!"

I stared back at Ikuto with wide eyes, while he just smirked right back at me. As the words began to suddenly sink in, I glanced down at my wrist. My eyes widened even more before they suddenly narrowed with a glare. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOUR COMING HOME WITH ME!!! My dad would KILL me." I muttered the last part under my breath but I'm pretty sure that Ikuto could hear what I had said.

"alright…" He shrugged. "you can come home with me." My eyes once again became wide. I raised my hands and waved them in front of me. "u-uh…n-no I-its ok!!" I let out a great sigh as I turned around and began trudging towards my home which I would now be sharing with Ikuto for I don't know how long! _How in the world did I end up being tied to some perverted boy I've known for only a few days?!! Oh kami just kill me now!!!_

Another sigh escaped my mouth as Ran suddenly flew in front of me. "ne ne, Amu-chan, it can be as bad as it seems. I mean…he doesn't look so bad now." I gave her a questioning look as I slowly turned my head to glance at Ikuto who was walking behind me. His head was turned so that he was staring at something that I couldn't see. His face held a calm and sincere one that made him actually quite handsome.

I lightly smiled. _Maybe if he was more like this all the time, I would really enjoy his company. Maybe Ran was right…he doesn't seem all that bad now. I don't see how this could cause any trouble. He's so handsome when he's not his perverted self. _My eyes suddenly widened as I realized what I had just thought.

_I-I mean…he's nice to be around! He's not handsome! Whoa Amu, get a hold of yourself, you can't let yourself fall for him. You'll just be like all those other girls if you do. _I blushed lightly then shook my head fiercely trying to shake the thoughts out of my head. It was then that I realized I was still staring at him. His head turned my way as he stared straight back at me. He smirked. " Do you want to say something or do you just like to stare at peoples faces for long periods of times?"

My blushed deepened as I stopped to face him and glared. "I do NOT like to stare at peoples faces for long periods of times!!!" He raised an eyebrow as he walked to stand a foot or 2 ahead of me. "really? Then why were you staring at mine?" I swear if my face could get any redder…it did. "I was not! I was just….thinking about something!!" My hands were bawled into fists at my sides. "ehhhhh…" he was suddenly next to my ear breathing warm breath onto it.

"..and what were you thinking about?" I gasped as his quickness and fumbled backwards.

As I stumbled backwards, I hadn't noticed that a rock had planted itself right where I placed my foot. "AH..AHHH….AHHHH!!" As I felt myself fall backwards, I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to hit the hard cement concrete below me. But when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me I suddenly opened my eyes. I opened my eyes to stare at a pair of dark blue ones, gazing right back into mine.

Ikuto, I realized, was keeping me from falling to the ground with one of his arms around my waist, and the other placed upon my mid-back. His body was several inches above mine, let alone his face. His face was a mere centimeter away from mine. I could feel his cool breath fall onto my face. His eyes, as well as mine, were both wide, and locked.

For several long moments, nothing happened. Well that was until someone I knew just happened to walk into that very same park, and spot us. And I knew this person very well, you'll never believe who it was.

"Hi…. Hinamori-san?!!" I turned my head to glance at the person who's voice I recognized almost to well. "T-Tadase-kun?!" Tadase-kun's gaze shifted to the boy holding me up. He took a step back, as if he was just threatened. "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!" Ikuto looked up as he noticed Tadase-kun and smirked. He slowly lifted me to stand straight up and held me against him. "ahhh, kiddy-king. Long time no see."

A staff appeared in Tadase-kun's hand and a crown appeared on-top of his head. "un-hand Hinamori-san you thieving cat!" Ikuto pulled me closer to him and rubbed cheek on mine. "awww but what if I don't want to?" Tadase-kun's glare deepened and was filled with hatred as his grip tightened around his staff. "HOLY CROWN!" Hoping to hit Ikuto was his goal but instead his golden attacked hit thin air as Ikuto chara-changed. Picking me up bridal style, he jumped and landed a few feet away.

I blushed lightly but tried to ignore it. "I-Ikuto!" I knew he head me for when I said his name, his ears twitched, but he did not show any sign that he was going to reply. This only enraged Tadase-kun even more. But before he could throw another attack, Ikuto smirked at him and suddenly jumped again, landing on a tree branch not too far away.

"sorry little-king, but I have no time to play around. I have to get Amu home before it gets too late." I felt my cheeks warm even more as I held my arms to my chest from embarrassment. "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! MOTTE!" Ikuto waved once before jumping from that branch, to another, and then to a building.

I stared down at Tadase-kun and then after I couldn't see him anymore, I glanced up at Ikuto. His face was calm, but he seemed to be deep in thought. I didn't want to disturb him, so I just continued to quietly gaze up at him. _Why was Tadase-kun so angry when he saw Ikuto? Did something happen between them? I wonder if it effects Ikuto…_

I turned my gaze to stare at my pouch which held Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. _Speaking of which….I didn't even see them go into it. They didn't even tell me. I wonder what's up.._

I continued to stare at my red pouch for a few more minutes before Ikuto finally said something.

"hey." "huh?" I glanced up at him as he glanced down at me. "your heavier then you look." I closed my eyes and raised a fist at him. "IM GOING TO BEAT YOU INTO A PULP AFTER THIS!!" He chuckled as I folded my arms and glared side-ways. Unconsciously, I snuggled closer to his firm chest, seeking and finding warmth there.

I slowly closed my eyes, and didn't realized how tired I was until then. My mind went blank as I listened to the sound of the wind racing past me as we traveled.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep. It'd been a rough day…what do you expect?

I was pulled into reality when I felt something blowing in my ear. "mmmm…stop it." I turned to my side but groaned as the blowing never stopped. I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked a few times before I realized that I was laying in my bed and it was half-past 8 at night. My eyes widened as I turned my head. You'll never believe who I found smirking hugely at me, laying in my bed, right next to me.

Well, you probably already knew. Yep, Ikuto. "AHH!!" I sat up abruptly and pulled my covers over me as I quickly scooted away from him. He covered his ears. "your too loud, Amu." I lightly glared at him. "well that's what you get for scaring me like that!! And you were blowing in my ear!!" He smirked and sat up as well, sitting on my bed.

"Then you shouldn't fall asleep while I'm carrying you home next time." "home….home!! Ikuto!!! What about my parents!! And Ami!!" He looked to the side as if bored by the subject. "oh them, their going to be gone for the rest of the week. Went off to see your grandma or something." My eyes widen as I fell back against my bed and let out a sigh. "awww!! They went without me!! Meanies!!"

That was when something finally clicked into my mind. The one question I had forgotten to ask. The most important question at the moment. I slowly sat up and turned my head to narrow my eyes at Ikuto accusingly. "ne, Ikuto, one more question." He turned his head to look back at me, a light-smirk across his face.

"How did you know where I lived?"

**Emer-chan: yayz!!! 5****th**** chappie is done!!!**

**Ikuto: about time, you lazy b-**

**Amu: IKUTO!! **

**Ikuto: what?!! I was going to say bum! Bum! Not anything else!**

**Amu: *folds arms and raises an eyebrow* uh huh**

**Emer-chan: *narrows eyes* it better be nuttin else…**

**Ikuto: *nods***

**Emer-chan: ok then!! I will now begin the 6****th**** chappie since I obviously have no life!!**

**Ikuto & Amu: yes! Finally!!**

**Emer-chan: done!!**

**Ikuto & Amu: O_O….that was quick.**

**Emer-chan: *grins* mhm!**

**Amu: *reads next chapter* WTF?!!!! Y….Y MUST YOU TORMENT ME?!!**

**Ikuto: what what?!! *reads next chapter* *grins and smirks evily***

**Emer-chan: *laughs evily* because its fun to!! MWUAHAHA!!**

**Unti I post the next chapter minna! I trying to get atleast 20 reviews on this chapter so please you little peeps!! REVIEW!!**

**HAPPY EASTER!!**


	6. 6th Encounter: beds, i hate them now

**Emer-chan: Omg!!! Gomeneii!!! Minna!! I'm an idiot….don't worry, I know. **

**Ikuto: you got that right…**

**Amu: Ikuto!!!**

**Ikuto: *shruggs* what?! it's the truth!! She said so herself!!!**

**Emer-chan:…..T_T….your not helping….at all**

**Ikuto:……*stays quiet***

**Emer-chan: damn ungrateful cat…**

**Amu: *shakes head with arms folded* **

**Emer-chan: anyways!! I've been really busy! And plus…my computer crashed….my dad had the disk for over a month…but still didn't fix my computer…this isn't even my laptop that I'm.. please forgive me!!! And thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Amu: Emer-chan does not own Shugo chara or any of its characters!!**

**Ikuto:……..just that plot-line…**

**Emer-chan: -.-…oh yeah now u decide to talk….on with the 6****th**** chapter!!**

"_how did you know where I lived?"_

I Stared straight into Ikuto's eyes. His expression un-changing from his normal bored look, as many emotions, I have to say, passed through his eyes. He suddenly closed his eyes, his head held a bit down as he brought a hand to scratch the side of his head awkwardly. My right eye twitched.

"Ikuto….how.. did you know… where I lived?"

He remained quiet. I glared at him. "IKUTO!!" He leaned back a bit, still tying to avoid my gaze, when he finally spoke. "I….took a guess?" His eyes were open and staring straight into mine his hand still scratching the side of his head. "Ikuto your full of it…..HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVED?!!!"

He suddenly leaned forward, leaving not much room in between us. I felt My cheeks begin to warm but tried to ignore it. His face adorned a smirk as he spoke.

"do you really want to know? Ehh, Amu?" His cool yet warm breath hit my face as he spoke.

I slowly nodded. "of course I d-do!! You idiot! T-that's the whole reason I a-asked you!"

I began to scoot quickly backwards as he began to lean closer and closer to me. He kept silent as he continued to crawl closer to me as I scooted away from him. It really started to tick me off. "w-will you tell me A-already?!!!" It was until I was at the edge of the bed that his smirk grew wider as he finally spoke.

"The reason to how…I knew where you lived is….." As he spoke he leaned his whole upper body as I leaned mine backwards, over me so that he could whisper into my right ear. His chest was lightly pressed against mine, causing my use to be light blush, to deepen rather quickly. I could feel his warm breath tickle my ear as he spoke the answer I was awaiting to hear all this time.

"I followed you after the 1rst time I met you at the movie theatre."

I suddenly screamed. "WHAT?!!!" But that one scream, was my one mistake that I realized was too late to fix. I felt myself falling backwards as I grabbed the blanket that was beneath my hands to keep me from falling but…..that was another one of my silly mistakes. I continued to stare straight into Ikuto's face as his eyes slowly widened. I realized with dread that Ikuto was falling right above me, which would end up as us in an awkward position.

My back hit the hard but soft floor with a light thud. The blanket which I had pulled with me came down to cover Ikuto's lower half that was above mine, causing him to not softly but crash on-top of me. Let me tell you this, I didn't just pull half the blanket down with me, I pulled _all_ of the blanket with me. And this was a heavy blanket. I'll let you use your imagination to think of how close our bodies were tightly pressed against each other.

I stared deeply into his dark blue eyes that were hovering not too far away from mine. My face was as red as a newly picked strawberry during spring. And if I wasn't seeing things, then I could've sworn that I saw a very, very light shade of pink across Ikuto's cheeks. Both of our eyes were wide as we continued to gaze at each other. So many thoughts ran threw my head as neither of us moved. _Why me? Why'd this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Did mom leave anymore pocky for me downstairs? Why is my heart pounding within my chest? Since when has Ikuto's eyes been so beautiful? _

We stayed in that same position for a few more moments before I realized that Ikuto was slowly, beginning to lean forward. I didn't try to stop him. For some reason, I was looking forward to the moment his lips came down to press against mine. Are lips were but a few centimeters apart before…..

_Umarete kite "omedetou" nante iwaretai janai?_

_Kyou no kaze ni fukaretara kimochi ii yo ne_

_Ikasareteru manma ni ugoiteru tte kanji mo_

_Kimi no suki ni Kaerareru yo It's so nice!_

"_subete wa kimi no tame ni aru tte"_

_Koto nara dou nano?_

_MY BOY!_

My cell-phone suddenly went off. We were then snapped out of our trance as Ikuto looked up at my desk and reached out to grab the pink phone. He looked at the name that appeared on the screen as he flipped it open.

"Rima? Eh?" I gasped And tried to reach out for the phone but he grabbed both of my hands with his free one that wasn't holding the phone and held them above my head. He smirked as he pressed the call button.

"hello?" I suddenly screamed. "IKUTO!!"

"_hi is Amu there?" _I heard Rima's Voice coming from the receiver.

"she's a little busy right now….can she call you back later?" His smirk seemed to get bigger as Rima asked the one question I was praying to kami she wouldn't ask the perverted cat-boy who was now laying on-op of me.

"_What is she busy doing? it's a Monday night, at 9:01, I know she's not studying." _of course Rima's voice was skeptical, I mean, I would be too if some random boy that you don't even know answers your best friend's cell phone. I glared at Ikuto.

"don't you even dare…." He glanced down at me and continued to stare at me with the one smirk I hate the most adorned on his face.

"oh she's busy lying underneath me, screaming. If you would call it screaming. I'm sure you wouldn't want to interrupt us with our…little moment." My eyes suddenly went wide then narrowed with a deadly glare that would've killed Ikuto in a second if it were true that looks could kill.

"IKUTO!!!" I suddenly screamed at him again as silence came from the other line of the phone.

"_oh um….I see….that…you two are indeed busy…tell…Amu to call me back…..as soon as you two are done."_

The smirk never leaving his face as he spoke. "sure thing, will do, bye." He slammed the pink phone shut with hardly an effort as I glared up at him with daggers.

"IKUTO!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" His smirk suddenly dropped into a small, fake pout.

"awww, Amu. That's mean."

"WHAT YOU DID WAS JUST MEAN!! IT WAS ALSO VERY RUDE!!! She's totally gonna get the wrong idea!!!"

"exactly." A smirk began to play at his lips again. I continued to glare at him as I spoke.

"you are so dead. I hope You know that Ikuto." A smirk suddenly appeared upon his lips wider then ever as he placed the back of his hand on my cheek.

"and how can you do that when I'm on top…and your on the bottom?" He slowly ran his fingers over my lips and to my other cheek as my eyes opened wide in realization. _He's on top…and I'm on the bottom…how much worse can this get?! _

As if he had read my mind, he spoke the answer to my un-spoken question.

"oh much worse Amu, _Much_ worse."

The one word that ran through my mind as he had spoken.

_Shit_

**Emer-chan: MWUAHAHAHA!!! **

**Amu: O_O……Someone help me!!! She's gone mad!!! **

**Ikuto: I'll help you…just like I did in the story..*wraps arms around amu***

**Amu: YOU DIDN'T HELP ME!! YOU MADE THINGS WORSE!!**

**Ikuto: but I'm not the author don't get mad at me….though I did really like this chapter.**

**Amu: *turns to emer-chan and glares daggers* EMER….**

**Emer: O_O…um…..hoped you liked that chapter!! I..have to go!!!**

**Ikuto: run emer-chan!! Run!! You'll be dead in 5 seconds if you don't!!!**

**Emer-chan: NYA!!! *runs for life***

**Amu: *chases after her throwing heart rod***

**Ikuto: *smirks* that's my amu….**


	7. 7th Encounter: never, promise, anything

**Emer-chan: hey everyone!! Time for another chapter update!! **

**Ikuto: finally, you take for ever**

**Amu: Ikuto!! **

**Ikuto: what? She does?**

**Emer-chan: must you comment on me an every time?**

**Ikuto: yep……**

**Emer-chan: *glares* you should be glad that I even decide to update!! Damn ungrateful cat!! And I made that chapter for you!! Well….and me…but that's just because I adore amuto, but then again…who doesn't?**

**Amu: WHAT?!!! YOU MADE THAT CHAPTER FOR HIM?!!!! AND I WA S WONDERING WHY IT WAS SO……NEVERMIND!! Why don't you make a chapter for ME this time!!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* because you deny that you like me so she's trying to make you realize that Your madly in love with me.**

**Amu: *blushes and glares* SHUTUP!! I most definitely do NOT like you!!! Or are in love with you!!**

**Emer-chan & Ikuto: we shall see**

**Amu: O_O……….**

**Emer-chan: btw!! Thxs for all the reviews you guys!! It means a lot!!! Now on with the chapter!!!**

_**The one word that ran through my mind as he had spoken.**_

_**Shit.**_

I stared up at a blue-eyed smirking Ikuto with wide eyes and red cheeks._ What was he going to do? Would he really try something?!_ I suddenly began to struggle in his grip. I tried lifting up my leg to kick him in _that_ spot, but found that it was glued to the floor by his.

"I-Ikuto!!! Let m-me up!!!" I glared at him while he continued to smirk down at me.

" struggle all you want, you'll never be able to get away unless I let you." His right hand stroked my cheek all the while I wiggled in his grip.

"what do you want from me?!!" I questioned, still glaring at him as I saw a spark of interest come into his eyes. My eyes widened as I suddenly laid still, his face was getting closer. When his face stopped a few inches above mine, I felt my cheeks heat even more.

"I want….." His cool breath hit my lips with each word as he spoke. I shuddered inside, trying to ignore the fluttery feelings running through me.

"A kiss" My eyes widened even more as I stared up into his still ridiculously smirking face.

"WHAT?!!!" _There is no way in HELL that I am kissing this pervert!!!_ His smirk, I don't know how, but seemed to grow wider.

"all I want, is a simple kiss on the lips. And then I will get off of you. Is that such a challenge?" His eyes were filled with amusement and some other emotion that I couldn't name right then and there.

"but then that'll be my!!……." My cheeks reddened tremendously as I turned my head to glance at the side. I swore I saw his eyes widen a bit out of the corner of my eye, but I played as my imagination.

"Amu……don't tell me you've never been kissed by a boy before." My cheeks grew hotter.

"well……not….really." I turned my head to gaze back up at him. His eyes were filled, with what seemed to be amazement, but that smirk never left his face. I glared at him as he started to chuckle lightly.

"I-its not f-funny!!!!!" He shook his head as he re-opened his eyes.

"that's pretty surprising. If I may ask, why, haven't you kissed anyone before?" His eyes filled with nothing but pure curiosity as he stared straight into mine. _It won't kill me if I tell him will it?_ I decided.

"well….no boy…has really….caught my eye. And one of the guys I like…w-well, I know I-its impossible f-for him to l-like me. He…only likes….Amulet Heart." My eyes fell lightly as the thought of Tadase-kun only liking Amulet Heart, and not the whole me. _It's true, I know it is. He told me it was. He confessed not to me….but to Amulet Heart. Which is not completely me._

"don't tell me you have a crush on the kiddy-king." Ikuto spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts. I glared at him.

"so what?!! He's much more better then you! At least he's not a pervert! Or a stalker!" I yelled, re-calling when he had told me that he followed me home from our 1rst meeting at the movie theatre. Ikuto's smirk never left his face.

"oh yeah? What else makes him better then me?" He stared down at me as I continued to yell.

"he's actually kind! He has GOOD reasons for doing things! Unlike you! He's-"

_Ding dong!!!_

I was abruptly cut off when the door-bell rang. I stared at my bedroom door, then at Ikuto.

"ehhhh, speak of the devil?" I glared up at him. "what?!!" He glanced back down at me as he looked behind him at the door.

"you still owe me that kiss." The smirk was brought back upon his face. My cheeks flushed a bright red once again.

_Ding dong!!! _

"Damnit!!! F-fine!!! But not now!!!!" I looked up at him through narrowed eyes as I continued to glare at him. His smirk formed a fake pout.

"awww, why not now?" His eyes clearly showed his amusement and daringness.

"b-because!! That p-person might b-be important!! A-and they'll l-leave before I-I can get t-to them!!"

He suddenly frowned. "most likely, they won't leave until you answer the door." His eyes looked as if he knew something I didn't.

"what?!!!!" He shook his expression off his face then smirked down at me once again.

"nothing. But you must promise me you'll do it later."

"f-fine!!! I promise!!"

"pinky promise?" He held out his pinky as he released my wrists.

"fine!!! Pinky promise!!!" I Hooked my pinky in his as I suddenly realized what that meant. We shook our pinkies and before I knew it, he was off of me and sitting on my bed with his oh so genuine smirk.

I sighed with relief as I quickly got up and raced out the door. I was suddenly pulled back. _AWWW DAMNIT!! I FORGOT!!! _My back hit the floor as Ikuto was pulled out of my room.

"ow.." we both muttered in unison

"c'mon Ikuto!!" I suddenly got back up and began pulling him with me.

"that hurts.." He murmured.

"then get your lazy ass up!!!" I yelled as he was soon on his feet again.

I raced down the stairs and was soon at my front door. I pushed Ikuto as far away from me as he could go. He hid against the wall on my left side about a few feet down from me.

"stay!" I whispered as he rolled his eyes and pressed his back tightly against the wall.

I opened the door, not really knowing how I looked like. Well, I should have expected the person I saw at my front door. Especially with the mutters that Ikuto had made. But I was still a bit shocked and my heart was left fluttering.

"Hinamori-san!"

"T-Tadase-kun!"

**Emer-chan: yayz!! And that concludes today's chapter update!!!**

**Ikuto: what's with the news-like talk?**

**Amu: yeah, you sound like your on the news.**

**Emer-chan: *glares at amu and Ikuto* geeze! You too amu?!!**

**Amu: *blushes ever so lightly* no!! I was just wondering!!**

**Ikuto: *wraps his arms around amu* awww, amu your actually siding with me for once**

**Amu: NO IM NOT!!! Get off of me you pervert!!!**

**Ikuto: but I'm comfortable…**

**Amu: GET OFF OF ME!!!**

**Emer-chan: *ignoring amu and Ikuto's fussing.* anyways, besides that..**

**Ikuto: I don't want to..**

**Amu: NO!! IKUTO!!**

**Emer-chan: hope you guys liked the chapter!! I know its not very long…**

**Amu: IKUTO!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!**

**Ikuto: I'm lovesick and the doctor prescribed you as my only medicine**

**Emer-chan: And sorry for not updating very often…..**

**Amu: *blushes* WILL YOU STOP IT!!**

**Ikuto: but you hold the key to my heart…**

**Emer-chan: I'll make the 8****th**** chapter longer for ya'll!!!**

**Amu: THAT'S NONSENSE!!**

**Ikuto: no its true! Look! *points to chest***

**Emer-chan: review please! Nya!!**

**Amu: *looks down at Ikuto's chest then is suddenly hugged tightly against it* IKUTO!!!**

**Ikuto: I can't believe you fell for that again…**

**Amu: SHUT UP!! AHH!! IKUTO!! NO!! DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS THERE!!**

**Emer-chan:…….-.-…..you two are loud…see you guys in the next chapter!! Nya!!**


	8. 8th Encounter: date on saturday!

**Emer-chan: gomen! Minna! I know I really don't update that often, but it's kinda hard to when your helping your dad around at his office, preparing for your new little sister, and keeping the house clean!! ITS NOT EASY!!**

**Ikuto: I…actually have to give her props on that one.**

**Amu: it's true! Her new little sisters going to be born today! Kya!! **

**Emer-chan: oh yes…I'm SO excited! Not….-.-…………another little brat to get on my last nerves.**

**Amu: Emer-chan! Don't say that about your yet to be born little sister! You don't know how she'll turn out! **

**Ikuto: ……..didn't you always use to say that you wanted a little sister?**

**Emer-chan:…………..oodasai!!!**

**Amu and Ikuto: *smirks* **

**Emer-chan: a-anyways!! On with chapter 8****!!! ****Nya!!!**

"Hinamori-san!"

"T-Tadase-kun!!"

I stared with wide golden eyes at the blonde headed boy who stood in my doorway. His red eyes were serious but his smile was warm. My heart began pounding inside of my chest. _Tadase-kun is at my house!! I can't believe it!! And he looks so nice in that baby blue shirt and tan shorts. His eyes are so dreamy, even when their serious. _A small blush was visible as I stared back at the lightly smiling Tadase-kun.

"Tadase-kun, w-what brings you h-here?" He was suddenly closer to me as I felt my face heat even more. "Hinamori-san, did Tsukiyomi Ikuto do anything to harm you?! In anyway?!" My eyes widened a bit when he gently placed his hands on each of my shoulders. My cheeks cooling down a bit, I regained my composure as I shook my head. "N-no" He continued to stare at me through concerned filled eyes. (I think I'm going to be sick)

"Are you sure?" I nodded again. "H-hai" I sighed with relief as his hands came back down to rest at his sides. He looked back up at me, his eyes softer. "Please excuse my behavior, but I get so mad whenever I think that that thieving cat had ever placed his hands on you. I just…" I cut him off before he could say anymore. "Tadase-kun, I understand." His once frowning expression grew to a small smile. "You…do?" "Hai" His smile grew bigger as I smiled back at him. "Arigato, Hinamori-san" I nodded and stopped when he began to speak again. "But if that conniving cat comes back and bothers you again, you can tell me and I'll take care of him for you." My cheeks suddenly flushed in color as one of my hands rested below my jaw. "H-hai, arigato, Tadase-kun" I head the only person other then me and Tadase-kun, make a sudden gagging noise.

"What were you two doing together anyways? If I may ask" Fortunately, I was the only one who heard it. _Oh some random girl that we don't even know with a guardian chara came when I was walking with him, attacked us, then tied us together by the wrist with a whip and now were stuck together until I don't know when! Did I tell you I followed him out of school, and he's the reason why I missed the guardian meeting? NOT!!! _I glared mentally as I wrapped my hidden hand around the whip attached to my wrist and yanked it just enough to do what I wanted to do.

"oh, um, he had just caught me from falling and being the jerk he is, messed with you. Which I am really sorry for" Surprisingly, I hadn't even stuttered at all, even though a light pink was still on my cheeks. A sudden crash and "Ita!" could be heard in the background as I mustered up the best smile I could. I was laughing so hard in the inside._ HA! That's what you get Tsukiyomi Ikuto!! _I saw Tadase-kun furrow his eyebrows together in confusion. _He must've heard him, damnit!!! _

"I also understand. Um, What was that?" I waved my hand up and down in front of my face with a sheepish smile. "oh y-you know those t-three. Always u-up to something" He shook his head with a smile. "I know what you mean. Especially with Kiseki" That suddenly perked my interest seeing that Kiseki wasn't with him. "where _is_ Kiseki?" "oh he's at home. I had come straight here" I nodded, my face heating up once again. "and, um, Hinamori-san. I was…wondering something" "Hm? What's wrong?" I looked carefully at his face and noticed that he had a tint of pink, across his cheeks.

My heart began to race yet again inside of my chest as he spoke each word, or stuttered. "I-I was wondering. W-What are you doing this w-weekend.?" He looked down first, but then he looked me straight in the eye. His own eyes filled with hope. "U-um, I'm d-doing nothing. W-Why?" _Damnit! He must think I'm a stuttering idiot!! _"I um….would you like to go to the u-up coming festival?" My heart suddenly skipped a beat. "S-sure, I'd love t-to!" "really?" I nodded. "yeah!" He smiled brightly.

"great! I'll come by around…..is 10 a good time? On Saturday?" I nodded vigorously. "Hai!" He smiled brilliantly. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Hinamori-san. I can't wait till Saturday." "neither can I, see you then, Tadase-kun!" He smiled once more before waving and turning to walk back down the street. I slowly closed my door with one of the biggest grins I had ever made. "yes!! I have a date with Tadase-kun on Saturday!!" I suddenly shouted into the air with my arms up.

"Yay! Go! Go! Amu-Chan!" Ran, Miki, and Suu suddenly popped out of no where. "You finally get your chance! Desu!" Suu smiled brightly while Miki grinned. "I'll gladly help you with your outfit." I grinned back at all three of them. "I can't wa..!" I was suddenly cut off when I heard the one person who I hated the most laugh. I turned around to find Ikuto walking towards me, his right hand covering his mouth, laughing. My face turned a bright shade of pink. "What are _you_ laughing at?!" _Damn, I forgot about him. _"you" His laugh turned into a light chuckle, and then finally stopped. "M-Me?! Why me?!" He stood in front of me as I glared at him. "If I had known that you were this close to the kiddy-king, I would've messed with you way earlier." I felt my cheeks darken as he spoke. "H-Hey! That's not f-funny!"

"oh yes it is, and what was with that earlier? That hurt…" He asked while rubbing his head. I was suddenly even more mat at him and yelled while making my hands into fists, "well you deserved it! I heard you making those gagging sounds! Just be glad Tadase-kun didn't or you would've gotten it worse!!" His face was suddenly inches above mine.

His hand was underneath my chin, holding it up so that I couldn't look away. I felt my cheeks heat immediately. "oh yeah? And what would you do?" My eyes suddenly widened as I tried to put my hands up to push him away, but found that they wouldn't move. "I…..w-would do s-something…..much w-worse." He drew his face closer to mine.

"ehhh? Like what?" His eyes stared straight back into mine with amusement and curiosity. "I…..I don't know!!! B-but it wouldn't b-be a g-good thing!!" I suddenly yelled, squeezing my eyes closed. _What is he doing?! Is he going to kiss me?! _I stayed like that for several moments, feeling his gaze on me. I finally opened my eyes when I felt him quickly pull away to see him staring at me a few feet away with a smirk across his face.

"Did you actually think I was going to kiss you?" I glared at him, blushing yet again. "N-NO!! I d-did not!! I w-was actually b-begging that y-you wouldn't t-try anything!" That smirk still remained on his face. "oh ok. Yeah right. It was written all over you face. "it was not!!!" He suddenly took a step towards me. "speaking of a kiss….." He took another step forward as I took one backwards. "you still owe me one." My face automatically flushed a deep red as I took a step towards the stairs. "I-I have to go c-call Rima!!"

I stared back at him with a pleading look when he gave out a sigh. "fine, but you still owe me one." I smiled at him quickly before saying. "arigato!" I quickly walked to the stairs, then skipping one step at a time, made it to my room with Ikuto right behind me. I picked up my pink cell phone off of the desk where Ikuto had put it._ Damn him! I hope Rima's not mentally scarred with the wrong idea! _

I glared at him as he shrugged with innocence. I then quickly dialed Rima's number. Placing the phone to my ear, I listened to the 3 rings before she finally picked up.

"_Hello?" _Her same bored tone answered the phone

"Rima! It's not what you think!" I heard her sigh through the receiver.

"_you know Amu, I worry about you sometimes. Who was that guy?" _My eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"don't ask…..anyways…what'd you call for?" The line went silent for a moment.

"Rima? Are you there?"

"_Amu, tell me who that was." _

"uhhh, maybe later. Not right now." I glared at the blue-headed boy staring back at me with a smirk.

"_you promise?"_

"I promise! Now what did you call for?"

"_I was wondering what you were doing on Wednesday after school. Since were off for the rest of the week thanks to the big festival."_

I nodded. "I'm doing nothing. But on Saturday I'm going to the festival with Tadase-kun." I felt my cheeks heat.

"_oo go Amu. Anyways, I was wondering, wanna do a sleepover on Wednesday?" _

I smiled with excitement. "I'd love to!"

"_great, then I'll see you at school tomorrow bye!" _

"wait! Rima was that all you wante…." The line went dead.

My eyebrow twitched. _She was always straight to the point, wasn't she._ I sighed but then smiled back again. _Oh well!! I can't wait!! _My smile was suddenly turned into a frown when I noticed Ikuto laying on my bed."Ikuto!! Get off of my bed!!" He turned to look at me with a fake pout. "But then where am I going to sleep?"

"on the floor!!!" "But the floor's hard and cold." I walked over to my bed and pulled him onto the floor. "I don't care!!" I quickly climbed into my bed. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia Stared down at me. "Amu-Chan….that's so cold." I sighed as they all finally crawled back into their eggs but were surprised to find Yoru there. "Yoru?!! What are you doing here?!"

"well, since were going to be roomies Nya! I thought I should sleep here nya!" They sighed this time, but eventually did retreat into their eggs this time. My back facing Ikuto, I sighed yet again. "fine…..Ikuto…c'mon." I turned my head to see his back against my bed. He turned his head to gaze back at me with a smirk. "aww, Amu, are you being nice?" My face turned a light red.

"N-NO!! you just make me feel bad!!" He turned his whole body around this time with his arms folded onto my bed and his head rested on top of them. "so you actually do care about me….and I was beginning to think that you absolutely hated me." I stared at him through narrowed eyes. "Hate's a strong word Ikuto, I've never hated anyone in my whole entire life. Why would I hate you?" He continued to gaze back at me. His deep blue eyes were so alluring.

He continued to stare at me for a few more moments until, "It's fine….I'll sleep on the floor." My look turned a bit sad but I turned back on my side and closed my eyes as the lights went out. 30 minutes later, I felt the bed-sheets move. I turned my head and suddenly screamed. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR?!!!"

He turned his head to smirk back at me. "I changed my mind…..the floor really is too hard and cold." He wrapped his arms around my waist as I suddenly jumped and squeaked. "I-Ikuto!! Let g-go of me!!!" "But your so warm…like my own human water bottle."

"IKUTO!!!!"

**Emer-chan: There you go Minna!! I hope you guys liked it!! I know!! I let it off of a cliffy!! MWUAHAHAHA**

**Ikuto: WHAT?! WHY?!! I WANTED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED NEXT!!**

**Amu: WHY?!! WHY DID YOU HAVE HIM SLEEP IN MY BED?!!**

**Emer-chan: cause I'm evil!! Hahahaha!!!**

**Ikuto:…………I don't like you**

**Amu: please oh please make the next chapter better!!**

**Emer-chan: ……UNGRATEFUL CAT!!! Don't worry Amu….you'll enjoy the next chapter….heheheheh..**

**Amu: O_O….something tells me I won't…**

**Ikuto: but I will…*smirks* **

**Amu: NOOO!!!**

**Emer-chan: *grins evilly* review minna!! Nya!!! And cya next time I update!! Hopefully soon!!**


	9. gomenasai! Minna! Nya!

**Gomenasai! Minna! But I have terrible news...and...good news I guess nya!**

**I am currently placing this story on hold...If you would like to know the reasons of why I am, see my profile! Nya!**

**I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!**

**So please, be patient with me! Minna! Nya!**


End file.
